


This Side of Paradise

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bartender Jensen, Family Business Beer Co., Fluff, Jensen is a Showoff Behind the Bar, Misha and Danneel Love it, Multi, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: Jensen and Danneel convince Misha to come back to Austin for the weekend to see the now-open brewery.My fill for the SPN AU and Trope Bingo for the square Bartender!Jensen.





	This Side of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Hayley Kiyoko’s song of the same name.

“Dude, you still haven’t been to the brewery.” Jensen looked across the bed to Misha. He had just got off a FaceTime with Vicki and the kids, and his pants were around his ankles where he was trying to take them off.

Misha’s forehead wrinkled in confusion, “I was there right before you opened.”

“Yeah man,” Jensen said with a hand on Misha’s bare knee, “but you haven’t been back since.”

Jensen tried to give his puppy dog eyes through his eyelashes and Misha gave him the face that said he couldn’t resist. Misha reached down to unhook the pants from his ankles and moved up the bed to straddle Jensen’s hips. “You know I can’t resist those eyes,” Misha growled above Jensen’s face before diving in for a deep, open-mouthed kiss.

They missed the bedroom door opening, but Jensen smiled into Misha’s kiss when he felt Danneel crawl onto the bed with them. He felt her breath on his ear when she pouted, “You started without me.”

Misha pulled up with a laugh and Jensen faced his wife. “You shouldn’t have taken so long.”

She frowned as she ran her fingers through Jensen’s hair, “The twins didn’t want to sleep.”

Misha smiled sympathetically at her, “You should have asked for help.”

“You guys have been babysitting them all day. I missed them.”

“You can help this weekend,” Jensen told Misha before facing Danneel. “Misha is coming home with us this weekend.”

Misha got the face that said he was ready to protest, that it wasn’t exactly what he agreed to, but Danneel’s smile stopped him. “Really?” She lifted herself on an elbow and grabbed the side of Misha’s jaw to kiss him.

“Apparently I need to see the bar open.”

“You do,” she told him before pushing him off Jensen and rolling between them, “It’s been too long.”

 

* * *

 

  
They flew back to Texas on Friday night and drove to the brewery early Saturday morning. Misha loved watching Jensen serving drinks from behind the bar and Danneel talking to the customers. The first few fans that came in freaked over seeing Misha hanging out there, but by the afternoon, it was a little more mellow.

Jared and Gen came over for the day too, and between everyone there, the fans were crazy with taking pictures. Misha played into it and tweeted a photo of Jensen pouring a beer from the tap and another of him and Danneel while they watched JJ and the twins play on the playground with the other kids.

His phone dinged all day long from everyone tagging him in pictures, but it was worth it to see how happy and at ease Jensen was. He couldn’t help his eyes from wandering over Jensen’s shoulders as he moved, the muscles in his arms working as he lifted trays of drinks, his smile as he leaned over the bar to talk to patrons, and the way his shirt lifted just enough to show a hint of skin as he reached for growlers on the back wall.

Danneel caught him staring and sat on the barstool beside him. “He’s teasing you.”

Misha smiled over at her, “You mean he isn’t always this happy?”

“I mean he isn’t usually this much of a show-off,” she told him and squeezed his knee. “You know we are going to have to pay him back tonight for showing off.”

Misha grinned at her and thought about all the ways he could punish his boyfriend for showing off. “You mean I get you all to myself tonight?” he murmured in her ear. “Jensen just gets to watch.”

Jensen looked at them questioningly when Danneel through her hair back in laughter and nodded. Misha just winked back and covered his smile with a sip of his beer. 


End file.
